Soul Eater: Rise of Maligant
by Black Knight Dai
Summary: OC Story: It has been 15 years since the end of the war of the demon god Asura and the peace of the world is threatened once more. Will Shibusen withstand this new enemy or fall under the weight of its past sins?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. It is a pleasure to see you all again. This is Black Knight Dai coming to you live from *static* and there…* static *. was a monkey. Anyway, enough about my fantasies, Let's get on with what this story is. This story is going to be my first attempt to write something that isn't smut. I hope to have good characters, good plot, and a genuine abandonment of innocence… maybe. Note that I am writing this story with only knowledge of the anime so if there are a few things off it's due to the anime. So without further a due here is the prologue for **_**Soul Eater: Rise of Maligant.**_

_**Summary: It's been fifteen years since the end of the war of the demon god and the peace of the world is threatened anew. Will Shibusen be able to stand against the forces of Maligant or will it fall under the weight of its past sins?**_

_Teams, you're being sent in to take out… Our sources indicate that a number of weapons have gathered… and are planning somet…. against Shibus… You must take down everyone you in the compound. By doing this… you will secure peace in this world for years to come. May death be with you._

* Sounds of war and gunshots *

Negative, Negative, our forces are being pushed back… they knew we were coming… SIR WE CAN'T… I understand, but… As you wish.

Tristan, move your feet we got a job to do.

I know that Amelia, you don't have to tell me that.

*explosion*

Amelia… Amelia… no Amelia. Are you okay.

Tristan, I don't want to die.

Amelia, No Amelia don't leave me.

My, my Tristan. You should stop worrying over that dead whore and worry about yourself. You'll live longer that way.

You!

* gunshot *

_Status report! Now!!!_

Sir we have lost all teams that went into the compound… he's the only survivor.

_Will he be okay? Will he be able to fight?_

I don't know sir. He has had some memory loss due to the blood loss, but he should recuperate fine. We should tell his parents.

_I'm sure Stein and Marie already know. _

Sir there's one more thing.

_What?_

He's vowed….

_What! He's our best weapon. Without him our chances of winning this war…._

I know Kid, but… there's nothing I can do.

**Alright, everyone that was just a little taste of what is to come. Hope you all enjoyed and looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say about my story to come. Until then this is Back Knight Dai saying, "Stay golden."**


	2. Chapter 1: The Pieces are Named

**Here we go ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter of my newest story. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: The Pieces are Named**

Alexis Brown jogged up the steps of Shibusen, something she had been looking forward to doing since her childhood. It was the start of the new school year and Alexis had been accepted into the academy's prestigious ranks. Now it was her time to follow her dream.

Alexis was a simple girl, nothing really unique about her appearance. Her brown hair was shoulder length and loose allowing it to flap unhindered in the cool breeze. Her khaki slacks were plain but did much to compliment her robin's egg colored blouse. The brown sandals Alexis wore matched the belt she had flung around her waist perfectly. A pink rose pendant with a silver chain finished off the outfit beautifully.

Today was going to be Alexis's first day to attend Shibusen and she was looking forward to it with as much excitement as a child does on the way to the candy store. She did not know why, but she could feel that today was going to be an awesome day. Even the sun, laughing as it usually did, helped to reaffirm this idea.

Reaching the top of the steps, Alexis was met with a sight that not a lot of people look forward to. The line for registration stretched across the courtyard of the academy at least three times. Hundreds of kids and their parents milled about waiting for their time to receive their papers. Alexis sighed saying, "Well I knew it wasn't going to a flawless day. Oh well I guess I'll just make the best of it." With that Alexis walked over to the end of the line and began to patiently wait for her turn.

Alexis was not in line long before being joined by another Shibusen acceptie. The boy was small and bookish. Not really the battling type at least from what Alexis could tell, but one you really could not say with this crowd. The feature that caught Alexis's attention first was the boy's hair. It was almost a perfect cube. It sat on the boy's spherical head like some odd piece of modern art involving 3 dimensional shapes. Neither the circular glasses nor the buckteeth did a thing to distract people from the boy's unique appearance.

Not wanting to be bored, Alexis turned to the midget and struck up a conversation saying, "Good Morning, how are you today?"

"Tired," replied the boy as he adjusted his glasses, trying to see who was talking to him. "Felix Browhouser, at your service. Who might you be?"

"I'm Alexis Brown," replied Alexis as she extended her hand to shake his.

"A pleasure," replied the midget as he took her hand and kissed the back of it as gentlemanly as possible.

Alexis cringed inside as the boy's lips met her hand. "Who the hell does this guy think he is," thought Alexis to herself as she retracted her hand and wiped the slobber off on her leg. "So are you a weapon or a meister?" asked Alexis trying to keep Felix from seeing her wipe her hand.

"I'm a weapon actually, a short handled sledge hammer to be precise," answered Felix with a flirtatious smile. Alexis did her best to be pleasant towards the hobbit, but she could only be hospitable for so long. "And may I ask what you are, my lady?"

"My lady? Okay, if he says something like that again I'll be seeing my breakfast again," thought Alexis as she prepared her answer. "I'm a meister actually."

"Oh my, heaven has indeed blessed me this day," replied Felix as he spun around clapping. "A beautiful day, a beautiful woman, and hopefully a beautiful partnership."

Without thinking Alexis brought her heal down on the midget's head, slamming him into the ground like a nail into wood. "Fat chance Mr," replied Alexis as she turned back around. "A friend you talk to in line for five minutes does not a partnership make."

"As you wish," finished Felix in a dazed state before falling unconscious in his hole. There Felix stayed, ignored by people as they either stepped over or on him. Alexis hoped that would be the last of her adventures in line, though only time would tell.

Some more time passed and the line slowly shortened. Alexis was about halfway to her destination when she began to her a ruckus behind her. She turned to see a blonde haired man with a pretty impressive physic making his way up the line like he had some "Get out of Line Free" card. As the teen grew closer, Alexis noticed that women let him by easily while the boys who stood against him were quickly dealt with by the teen's growing fan base or by the blonde's own physical prowess. She also noticed the blonde's clothing: a white shirt left unbutton for all to see his muscular chest, designer blue jeans, and brown loafers.

Eventually the blonde reached Alexis and began to walk right pass her. Not wanting to let some one get the easy way out, Alexis placed her hand on the guy's shoulder and asked, "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

The blonde turned, brushing her hand off like a twig. "Why to the head of the line of course. Do expect me to wait in line like the rest of you, common folk," answered the boy confidentially as he gestured towards himself.

"What the hell? Common folk? Who are you?" said Alexis, flabbergasted by how egotistical the blonde's statement was.

"Me? Surely you jest. You really do not know who I am?"

"Not really."

The blonde simply smiled, apparently trying to comprehend the nature of Alexis's statement like it was some alien message from space. Finally the blonde answered, "I am Philip Greko, of the Greko Family. We are one of the richest families in the world and known for our bloodline, which traces back to the time of King Arthur's knights."

Alexis simply yawned before replying, "Nope sorry, no clue. Now get to the back of the line where you belong."

"I will not," replied Philip, with a humph, as he began to walk up the line. However, Alexis put a stop to that.

Alexis slipped off her sandals to make sure she did not lose her place in line and grabbed Philip by the shoulder once more. Philip brushed her hand of his shoulder again and turned slowly saying, "It seems you and I might." Suddenly, Philip was interrupted by a kick to the left side of his face, courtesy of Alexis's right foot. The kick knocked Philip to the edge of the courtyard and into the short wall, which defined the edge. Philip slowly stood up, looked at to Alexis, and cried, "You hit me. You really hit me."

"Welcome to Shibusen, now get to the back of the line," said Alexis as she pointed to the tip of the line, which seemed miles away. Philip stumbled off towards the direction Alexis pointed and Alexis made her way back to the line.

"Is everyone here a freaking nutcase," sighed Alexis.

"No," came a voice, "Just a few of them." Alexis looked in the direction of the voice and found a girl just about her size looking at her. The girl had long blue hair, which stretched, down to her butt. She was dressed in tan short shorts, a red half top, yellow and blue stripped knee socks, and… Alexis's sandals. "Sorry, I didn't want anyone to ruin them so I slipped my sneakers off and put them on. They're rather comfortable. Oh sorry, my name is Milly Gawden. Pleasure to meet you." Milly extended a hand to shake Alexis's but forgot she was still holding her sneaker. "Whoops sorry about that." Milly quickly switched her shoe to her other hand and extended her hand for another try.

"Nice to meet you Milly, " said Alexis with a smile. "Finally, someone who's actually nice in this place."

"I know what you mean. Some people here are just so weird," replied Milly as she slipped out of Alexis's sandals and put on her sneakers. "Sorry about trying them on without permission. They just looked so cute."

"It's alright," answered Alexis as she put her shoes on. "So Milly, are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I'm a weapon."

"Really? What are you?"

"A halberd."

"Halberd?"

"Think of a spear crossed with an axe. It was used mostly for dismounting cavalry."

"Oh that's cool. I'm a meister. Who knows, we might end up being partners."

"I would like that," finished Milly with a smile. The two girls continued to talk for what felt like hours. They talked about their families; their favorite foods, and other boring stuff that I'm sure you are not interested in.

Finally the two girls were at the front of the line and could see the stairs that lead to the doors of Shibusen. There the two girls came across an unusual sight. There were four guys on the steps seemingly watching the new arrivals as they eagerly made their way inside.

The one on the far left looked like a cross between a basketball star and a bouncer. He must have easily been seven feet tall with muscles about the size of Alexis's waist. The boy was of African decent, or at least looked like it, and was dressed more for a sporting event than anything else. The boy wore red sweat slacks with a yellow line going down the center, white and red sneakers, red sweat bands on each wrist, a sweat stained white T-shirt, and a red, yellow, and blue vest. The boy's confident smile and black dreadlocks gave him an aura of confidence. It could be easily gather that he was an experienced fighter.

The boy next to him had a similar aura, but it seemed more friendly and hospitable. The boy's tan skin, strong aura, and triangular chin gave the boy an almost hero look to him. Alexis couldn't see the boy's eye color because it was hidden behind his seemingly forever-shut eyelids. He was also the most formally dressed of the group wearing a black suit combo and a red tie. The most outstanding feature of this character was the boy's long violet hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. Alexis didn't really know what to make of this character, but she knew he was a unique one.

The two other boys on the right side of the stairs were twins. Both were blonde and blue eyed and seemed more into each other than the students who passed by. One boy laid on the bottom step. He wore a blue and black sweat outfit with matching sneakers. The other boy sat on the step above him wearing a similar orange and black outfit. The only difference between the two boys, other than the colors, was that the twin wearing the orange had a pair of large orange headphones, which seemed capable of doing more than just playing music from an MP3 player.

"Alexis, it's your turn," was the voice, which brought Alexis out of here observations.

"Oh thanks Milly," replied Alexis as she walked up to the registration booth."

The man behind the table was a white haired man. He must have been 25 maybe 30 in age and wore a black performance outfit. A silver wedding ring decorated his right hand. "Name?" asked the man as Alexis walked up.

"Alexis Brown."

"Meister or Weapon?"

"Meister."

"Age?"

"15."

"Do you have your letter of acceptance?"

"Yes, here it is."

"Thank you," said the man as he looked over the letter. "Yes, everything seems in order. Here are your housing papers and your key. Have a lovely day and welcome to Shibusen."

"Thank you very much."

"Just make your way through the doors and take a seat for the welcoming address. It should be a good one this year."

Alexis smiled and gave the man a nod before making her way towards the door.

"Oi, Gin. She looks like she'll be good one. Don't you think?" was the next thing Alexis heard.

"I told you not to call me that Toma. Sheesh, what is this the 50th time I've told you to not call me that."

Alexis looked to see the two boys on the left of the stairs arguing. The purple haired one, apparently Gin, was arguing with dreadlocks, who apparently Toma. Alexis slowly walked over to the boys and said, "It's kind of rude to judge people before you get to know them."

The purple haired boy turned to Alexis and apologized saying, "Oh I'm sorry. We're students here and we came here to see the new talent Shibusen had raked in. So far it looks to be an interesting class. Oh but forgive me. My name is George Ivan Noso," said the boy with a bow. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Alexis Brown. Nice to meet you Gin," said Alexis with a mischievous grin.

"What, no. Please don't encourage him," replied Gin as he pointed at Toma.

"That's what you get for judging people," said Alexis with a smile as she shifted her papers to her front so both hand could hold them.

"Oh come on. Gin sounds so much cooler than George," said the dreadlock boy as he stomped over. "Oh hi there newbie. The name Toma Fukiha, but you can call me the _**SLAYONATOR!!!!**_," roared the boy as he took what appeared to be a battle stance that would make any power ranger jealous.

Alexis looked at the boy strangely before replying as kindly as possible, "How about just calling you Toma?"

"That works too," roared Toma with a smile.

"Oi, oi, don't leave us out of introductions," said two voices simultaneously. Alexis turned to see the two twins walking over to greet her.

The boy in the orange started by saying, "I'm Shiku."

"and I'm Riku," replied the boy in blue.

"And together we are the Tamachi Twins," said both boys simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you both," answered Alexis with a smile.

"Alexis, wait for me," called Milly as she ran up to Alexis. "Wow, I leave you alone for a few minutes and you've already acquired a harem. Nice job girl," joked Milly.

"Excuse me, but no," replied Gin. "I don't do well with harems."

"Ah, you are no fun," whined Milly. The group chuckled at this.

"Uh Milly," began Alexis, "This is Toma, Gin." A whimper suddenly emerged from George as he feared the ever-growing popularity of his unwanted nickname. "and these two are Shiku and Riku."

"Nice to meet you all," said Milly.

"So ladies," began Gin but he was suddenly interrupted by a large banging sound. The group looked to see a large cloud of smoke and a boy of similar age to them, walking towards them. He was dressed in a black, button-down, long-sleeved shirt; scruffy khakis; a tan trench coat; and brown shoes. You really couldn't tell a whole lot about this character by looking at him. His sunglasses covered up his eyes so you could not see them while a stoic expression and a cigarette made him nearly impossible to read.

"So, he has finally showed himself," said Gin as he looked at the boy.

"Who's that guy?"

"That is Tristan V. Stein. He is essentially the valedictorian of our class; one of the greatest weapons to ever walk these halls. He's also the son of…"

"George," said Tristan who had apparently heard what Gin was saying, "Please don't tell other people about me without my permission. Especially those who will flunk out before their first semester." This last bit was focused at Alexis and she knew it.

"And, why do you think I'll flunk out before the first semester?" replied Alexis with venom on every word.

"Because, you're naïve and a complete rookie," answered Tristan ruthlessly.

"I am not. And how do you know, you haven't even seen me do anything yet."

"Oh yeah, prove me wrong. Quell the quarrel behind you."

Alexis looked behind her to see two people arguing with the white haired man. One of them was a brown haired boy with a crew cut. He was dressed in a camouflage vest and pants with combat boots. The other, most likely his partner, was dressed similarly with short black hair.

"What do you mean we're not on the list," demanded the brown haired guy.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Your names, Jackson Strainer and Domald McGetz, are not on the list. Now leave before I call security.

"Bring on your security," announced Domald as he slammed his palms against his chest to exaggerate his confidence, "Jackson and I will take them all on, hell we'll even take you on Mr. Deathscythe."

Alexis just stood there watching the scene unfold when she heard, "Well, you going?"

Alexis knew it was Tristan, mocking her like some small child trying to run away from home. Alexis turned to Milly and asked, "Milly, can I use you for a minute or so?"

"But Alexis," replied Milly, "We're not the same soul wavelength. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

"Don't worry about that."

Milly was hesitant at first, but eventually gave into to Alexis's request and transformed into her weapon form. In her halberd, Milly had a long wooden staff, which was painted a lovely red. Her blade was axe like on one side with a blade tip on the other. A spike ran down the middle of the two blades.

"You're a really beautiful weapon Milly, " said Alexis as she slipped off her sandals and placed her housing information on top of them.

"Thank you," answered Milly with an unseen blush.

Alexis slowly walked over to the arguing duo. She walked right up to them and shouted, "Hey, you two." The white haired man turned to see who had called the boys out. The boys followed his gave and met Alexis's eyes. "You heard the man, get lost or I'll make you get lost." Alexis then took a battle stance and pointed the tip of Milly's spike at them.

The two boys stared in wonderment; amazed that someone had actually challenged them. Both boys grinned and laughed, and with good reason. Both of them were easily stronger than her and both seemed to have some experience behind them, at least judging from the scars that decorated their muscular arms. Alexis stood firm against the taunting laughter, holding her stance and composure perfectly. Slowly the brown haired boy, apparently Domald, saw that Alexis was serious and quieted down.

"Look little lady, I'm sure your brave and all, but Jackson and I are going through those doors whether you want us to or not."

"You'll have to beat me first."

"That can be arranged," said Domald with a grin. Suddenly there was an earth shattering crash and Alexis was flung to the ground by a shockwave. Alexis sat up and began to brush the dirt off herself. She then looked to see what had caused the crash. Domald had just slammed a giant double-bladed, axe into the ground. Alexis quickly jumped to her feet saying, "Nice trick, hope that's not all you got."

"It's not," said the boy as he charged at Alexis, his axe behind him ready to deliver a heavy blow.

**Well ladies and gentlemen, hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I really just wanted to introduce a few people and get the general atmosphere set with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you and hope to have chapter two up soon.**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mima. She really helped me get this chapter the way I wanted it and is a very good friend. Thanks Mima.**


End file.
